


Dreamy

by CeliaEquus



Series: Phil and Thor Meet the Parents [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Get Together, Kink Meme, M/M, Prequel, Prompt Fic, Spoilers for Agents of SHIELD, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor and Phil finally meet again, after the events of 'The Well' (episode 8), Thor is determined to make his feelings known, and not waste any more time.  Phil is just baffled that his crush seems to be returned.  Somehow.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel, 'Thor', 'The Avengers', or 'Agents of SHIELD', nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=40462285#t40462285  
> "The reason Coulson protested that Thor was "dreamy" wasn't that he thought he wasn't, it was because he does think Thor is dreamy. And he doesn't want anyone to get his hands on him."

Phil couldn't agree. Of course he couldn't agree. He knew that Agent May was testing him; the one time Phil ever admitted to a crush on someone was when he described the guy as 'dreamy'. Ever since then, May had started to use it as a code word for someone Phil was attracted to. 'Handsome' was Phil's way of telling her to back off.

Apparently, it didn't work. She called in Thor – without consulting Phil – so that he could meet Dr. Randolph, his fellow Asgardian. Phil had no chance to retreat when he noticed Thor out on the street, speaking to Randolph; because as soon as Thor looked up and saw Phil, there was nothing he could do. He was trapped, staring at the dreamy god/alien. (All right, so May was correct. He still didn't deserve the silent ribbing she gave him later.)

"It cannot be," Thor said. His voice was softer than usual, but still audible enough to travel across the street. "Son of Coul?"

"Of course," Randolph said. "You know each other."

Phil scowled at him, but acknowledged that this had to be addressed. He crossed the street, uncertain about what was going to happen. When Thor reached out, Phil braced himself for anything. All that happened was that Thor put his hand on Phil's shoulder, and squeezed gently. Then his other hand landed on Phil's other shoulder.

"You are real," Thor whispered. "You are no illusion."

"Sometimes I wonder, but I'm definitely he—"

The breath was knocked out of him when Thor pulled him into a constricting hug. Phil tentatively put his arms around Thor's back, which had the unfortunate effect of Thor holding him even tighter. Eventually, Randolph had the sense to force Thor to let go. Phil was stunned by the tears in the hero's eyes.

"We had all thought you lost to Valhalla," he said. "The others know of your return from death?"

"Barton and Romanov have the clearance, and Stark could easily access SHIELD's files. I haven't had any contact from them, so I presume they don't know." He hoped they didn't know. The thought of them just ignoring him, after everything, stung.

"We must inform them," Thor said. He still hadn't let go, but his death grip had lessened to the point where Phil was no longer red in the face. That is to say, he was still red, but it wasn't from oxygen deprivation. It seemed that Randolph understood that, because he was grinning slyly.

"There's no need for that," Phil said, and he tried to push Thor back. It was probably like a fly trying to push a brick wall.

"But there is," Thor said. "They deeply regret your passing – as do I – and to know that you are alive gives me great joy."

"Well, that's terrific," Phil said, and he patted Thor on the chest. Unfortunately, as the man was in casual clothes, it was far too easy to feel his muscles beneath the fabric of his button-up. Damn it. "But I need to get on with my work. If you'll excuse me—"

"I can deal with this," May said. Of course she'd appeared out of nowhere. Higher level agents had the ability to Apparate; didn't you know? "You and Thor can go catch up at that coffee shop we passed."

"Really, that isn't necessary—"

"But, Phil," she said, all innocence. "You wanted Thor to come here, didn't you?"

Yes, of course. Just not for work reasons. There was always a good time to see Thor, Phil had thought. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Then it is settled," Thor said, and – one arm still around Phil's waist – he led them down the street. He noticed Skye gaping as they passed her. If only her mouth had stayed shut.

"You go, AC," she said. "You know, I should've known. You're the one who called him handsome, after all." Phil tried very hard not to kill her. Either that, or melt with embarrassment. "Have fun tapping that. Oh, and I want to hear all the details later." She winked, and started to turn away.

"I will never, not even under the threat of torture, engage in a gal-pal chat with you," he said. Skye just laughed, and wandered off to join May.

"You find me handsome, Phillip?" Thor asked. Phil noticed the god/alien smirking, and hated him. Just a little.

"I have eyes, Thor," he said, and he broke away to continue walking down the street. Thor easily matched his strides. "And I've talked with you. I've seen your heart, not just your face. Of course I find you… handsome." He wanted to say 'and more', but he – very wisely – didn't.

"I am glad to hear it," Thor said, and he smiled. If there'd been a pole in front of him, Phil would have walked into it. He did stumble, however, and Thor caught him. When he didn't let go right away, Phil looked up, and realised just how close they were. "Very glad indeed."

Neither of them moved, barely even to breathe. Phil wondered whether Thor's face was getting any closer. In case Phil really was leaning in to kiss him, which would be a bad idea, he pulled back, and stood on his own. But Thor continued to hold him, one hand on his waist, one on his upper arm. Phil forced his eyes to look at the cobblestones, anywhere that wasn't Thor.

"H-how's Miss Foster?" he asked. "I mean, Dr. Foster?"

Thor dropped his hands, and Phil clenched his fists, able to breathe again but missing the warmth.

"She was well, last we spoke," he said.

"I heard you left Asgard for her, and that your parents were happy to let you go, as long as Loki cleaned up his act."

"Cleaned up his act?"

"Reformed."

"Ah, I see. As it turns out, the reality of living with someone can differ greatly from the fantasy. Especially when your heart is not entirely invested."

"Not entirely?"

Thor sighed. "When circumstances have forced you to face feelings for another you could never have, and you accept what is, to you, second-best. It was unfair to Jane. I see now that I was right to leave."

"But you were happy together," Phil said, eyebrows furrowed.

"And I would be happier still with another," Thor said, and he took a step closer to Phil.

"…O-oh? Who?"

"You know to whom I am referring," Thor said softly, ducking his head. "You are no fool, Phillip Coulson."

"Thanks," Phil said, and he swallowed. He met Thor's eyes, and this time he could have melted from the look in them alone. "Please… is it me?"

"Yes," Thor said, and he didn't give Phil any time to reply before dragging him into a kiss. Phil gasped, and then gave as good as he got, nearly devouring Thor's mouth in a futile attempt at domination. He didn't do too badly; he wrestled with Thor's tongue, bit his lower lip, even made him moan. That was one for the memory bank. He vaguely registered that he was on his toes, pressed against Thor, with one arm behind his neck and his other hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor's hands were on his back, both supporting him and pulling him closer. Phil nearly – nearly, thank you very much – whimpered when their hips made brief contact. Before this could get too far, and too indecent for a public space, he managed to convince Thor to stop, and take a breather.

"Let's go get that coffee," Phil said.

"And then we will continue this?"

"I know a good hotel nearby. We were all going to stay there tonight; I've got a room booked. With a king-sized bed."

"How very appropriate," Thor murmured. He still hadn't let Phil go, and his eyes were dark.

"Thor, if we continue right now, things are going to get very inappropriate, and I think I need a pick-me-up before we get there. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You are far younger than I, Phillip, Son of Coul," Thor said. "And we must spend a great many years together. But first, come." (Phil was dangerously close to doing that, to be honest.) "We will partake of coffee, and then…" His voice dropped an octave. "Partake of each other."

It was a struggle, but Phil held in a whimper once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to 'His Brave Warrior' and the 'Family of Coul' stories. This fic was actually for a prompt on the Kink Meme, and I decided to tie it in, because this is me, and that's what I do. Round 21, page 31. I'd personally love to see more fills, because I love this rare pairing, and that conversation about Thor being dreamy made me squee, especially when Phil said that he was handsome. Oh, the shipper in me…
> 
> Please review if you love Phil/Thor!


End file.
